A Spy, An Officer and A Gentleman
by Nkhen
Summary: The story of the Spy, Officer and Gentleman named Captain Jacob "Jake" Ballard - exploring the complexities of his character and his relationship with Olivia Pope.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_He had sworn an oath. He had been trained; he had practised and excelled in every discipline, finally deciding on pursuing a career in intelligence. That's when they found him. _

_And then he had sworn another oath. So all those gifts, that ability, that skill and charm were to be utilised as he was ordered; aimed at whatever target had been set._

_He was many things with a host of attributes: some that the government called on him to utilise in pursuit of his objectives, others that were sincerely and privately him. _

_But when it came to her - first with B6-13 and then when the President called him – all those compartments bled into one another. For her, with her, he was simultaneously a spy, an officer and a gentleman._

_She was the only one who had all of him, saw all of him...and she never even knew it._


	2. A Mark, A Mission - First Contact

First Blush

When he decided to make contact, surreptitiously and "accidentally" of course, he wasn't sure what game he was going to play, which persona he was going to give her. Would she be moved by attention and flattery? Would that intel about her caginess apply even to a handsome stranger she met in the corner café? Should he try to impress her or play the fool?

The spy timed his walk, arrived and positioned himself before her in the line. Waffling through the menu, changing his mind – running through every healthy best-for-you option - until deciding on a donut. It was tasty and sweet, entirely not good for you but he had systemically weighed every other option and decided on this pleasure instead. His life was like that – assess and weigh up all the options, from what was expected, what was good for you and then what you wanted. On the rare occasion he was allowed it, he chose what he wanted.

He knew she was behind him. The silence and lack of exasperation at his indecisiveness told him she was undoubtedly glued to her smart phone. She usually was. He swiveled carelessly while reaching for his wallet and knocked the phone out of her delicate ungloved hand. Picking it up and handing it back to her, he made eye contact.

'There she was, in the flesh.'

He apologised like the gentleman he was, flashed her a charming smile; the witty remark was all spy. Make an impression – knocking her life out of her hands was definitely one way to do that! – then lead her in with a bit of laughter.

"Are you ok? Did I short-circuit your life?"

And so he had in. She was lovely in person. But there was something about her eyes... what was that?

He knew he had her. He had done everything successful person-people did – held eye contact, got the conversation going. He knew she would look a little longer. He had seen her file, knew what she went for. He also knew how women looked at him. _Just another weapon in his arsenal..._

"So, what do you do?"

The spy engaged her in silly conversation, testing the waters to find out if she was as guarded as he thought.

And she hesitated; raising her eyebrows in thought as to what she could say, or possibly how this man didn't know who she was which might have meant he wasn't from around here or maybe he just wasn't within the political scene but then she reigned in her analytical mind then unconsciously shook her head no, dismissing all those thoughts and their permutations, dismissing any thought of divulging anything to this alluring stranger.

He prattled on, warming her up, lowering her defences about him. Yeah, he knew how to play the game well. And while he talked utter nonsense, she looked at him, those perceptive eyes locked on his, allowing herself a moment of folly to buy into this little fantasy of pretend and fun. She turned it around on him. He was better with the lie. And he wanted to show her it could be fun...opening up.

He threw in that detail about protractors in bulk. She replied with a note about the Inaugural address at the Lincoln Memorial. So she did like history and politics. She played the political game but had an appreciation for the foundation of what made this city historic and this nation great.

He turned to leave – always leave on a high! – And even though he didn't see her, he knew she'd be following him with her eyes.

First contact... accomplished.

* * *

Q & A

He assumed she would stop in at his office. He wasn't entirely sure, more sure than not. But he was glad to finally see her there. He had been expecting her.

He met her as an Officer, and flirted with her like a spy.

He hoped to sound convincing when he said he couldn't believe Wendy was dead. He even hoped to look sufficiently sombre. He isn't all that invested in that line of conversation though, he wanted to know what she knew and how deeply she was involved with what got Wendy killed.

"Are you a Detective? Then why are you asking me Detective-like questions?"

He works in intelligence for the Joint Chiefs of Staff (among roles, admittedly): he knows the parameters of what that allows him to say and not.

He takes this interview to slowly piecing together how she does what she does. She's tenacious. And guarded, which must be crucial for her job, as much as his.

When he can no-longer divine anything further from her, he concludes the formal reason for her visit. But he's on a mission – if he gets close enough he can kill two birds with one stone. So the spy turns on the charm. He smiles and flirts, injects more witty humour into the exchange. Then he asks her out. He wishes it would be so easy, but knowing the type of woman he's dealing with, he would be a little disappointed if it was.

She turns him down, gracefully of course. As she's collecting her bag and moving to leave, she throws him one final inquisitive look. He smiles back. There's something there – with all the attention on her there must be - but he's starting to see traces of it too.

* * *

Gotch'a

She calls him. He knew of what her plans for the day were but had no details. Once she was home though, well, then he could do his job.

She sounds somewhat unsure on the phone but she called, so there's definitely a desire there. The spy continues, joking and putting her at ease. As tends to happen from time to time, his mask slips and he reveals a truth about himself.

He misses his siblings but wouldn't know how to start explaining his new life to them. He can barely make sense of it himself some days.

He switches on the live-feed. It helps him better read her if he can see her. Also, she's easy on the eyes so that's a plus. They agree to Friday 8pm, and he's one step closer.

There's nothing more to it, she's a mark and the officer/ spy named Jake Ballard is doing his job.


	3. Nothing Personal

A/N: {First off, A.N. kinda makes me grin stupidly, those are my initials.}

Onto business/admin/ housekeeping: thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. In my bio I said I was always an avid reader and whenever I came across authors' notes that thanked people for reading, I kinda glossed over it thinking it was some trite line. But I can promise you – there's a crazy thrill in seeing that people have taken the time to read what you're offering, then there is that further handful that go further and actually review! So for every read and review and follow and favourite, you are a little sparkle in my day ;)

Just to give us all some structure, I think I'll update weekly. Anytime between Monday to Wednesday. I get the new episodes on Friday mornings (South Africa, timezones, urgh!) then I watch 'em over and over again, plotting how to carry on Jake's story with the benefit of hindsight. So yeah, anytime from Monday to Wednesday there will be new updates.

In case there was some uncertainty, each chapter focuses on an episode of the show, and I obviously started at Episode2x14 when we first meet Jake. I then isolate only the Jake (and Liv) moments and get into those. The line breaks are for breaks between scenes. And I come up with the titles as I go alone. No-one asked (what clever readers you all are!) but for the sake of clarity and the avoidance of doubt, I thought to just put that out there.

Lastly, how ridiculous was last Thursday's episode?!

Ok, this has been an epic note. I doubt I'll do this again. Notes, comments, reviews, corrections or anything you wanna say to me, leave me a PM/review and I promise to get back to you!

And oh, I don't own Scandal or any of the characters. This is my disclaimer...

* * *

**Dinner Date**

As he sat waiting, he cast a glance at the latest patrons walking in. A raised eyebrow and a slight shake of the head was all the outward sign of his internal conversation with himself.

'We don't belong in a place like this. Who even suggested she come to such an outfit? We aren't going to stay. The median age must be what, early 60's? I can't operate in such an environment. If the wine is as aged as these diners, it'll be a real treat! She would like the wine of course. And where is she? Running late obviously, but is it work –general crisis management stuff or that _other new_ thing?' he wondered.

She blew in, all apologies and excuses. He was looking at her, truly _looking_ at her, slowly starting to see what all the fuss was about. But she was so full of business-like distant energy. That's why he had to cut her off, remind her that she could turn it off, turn off the crisis-manager, always in control, hard edge. This was a date. He returned her energy and quickly rattled off his intentions and the mindset she would need; he was being charming, confident and fun. Then he gave her a compliment as he stood, ready to leave. That was every role rolled into one, wooing her. She was disarmed, but interested. He was on a roll.

* * *

**Challenge Accepted**

He picked the monument, because he knew she would get a kick out of it. He knew she was bright, attracted to stimulating things which tickled all her senses but especially her mind.

He didn't expect her to gush at his choice of location – he knew she wasn't one to have her head easily turned by empty platitudes. She was a challenge indeed. He was looking forward to this.

"What's Albatross?" She asked, having waited what she deemed an appropriate amount of time to get down to business.

When he asked her, surprised, what she just said; when he made the sarcastic comment about how she was bad at dating, he was trying to buy himself some time. The Officer has his official lines, the Spy needed to figure out how deep she was in, how much she knew.

"Albatross" she repeats, even and cooly. He can smile and try to ooze charm as much as he likes, she needs this information and he is in a prime position to give it to her.

So much of her life is hard, fast, quick decisions and tense moments. He knows the surest way to stick in her mind and be a refuge, a safe place for her to want to return to, is to be a respite from all that. He'll give her a vague story about Albatross, set her up for the meta-(Spy) mission but he'll always rely on smiles, laughter, lightness. He knows that's a rare treat for her. And that's something he enjoys playing up just for her.

As he tells her the story of Albatross, he can see her sharp mind connecting the dots, referencing what she already knows and trying to find where Wendy fits into all this. The Spy is satisfied that she'll follow the thread he just gave her; all the pieces of their puzzle will fall into place and lead her where she needs to go. The Officer is content to leave her in the dark, knowing she has as much information as he does. Just as she gets ready to continue on in work mode, he stops her, re-instituting 'date-time'.

"All my dates call me Jake." He would never tell her, but her saying his name gives him a moment of normalcy, as if he wasn't playing a role and he wasn't out with her under false pretences. It feels nice. He could get used to 'nice'.

Her phone gently trilling interrupts her appraisal of him: is he seriously considering this exchange as a romantic date between them? What more does he know that he's not telling her? How close was Wendy to the truth? His eyes are startling, but in a pleasant way. And he is so persistent, with the humour and in trying to put her at ease...

He cocks his head and raises an eyebrow, like he knows her so well he's not even flustered or moved by her phone interrupting their date. She answers, keeping her eyes on him. Boundaries have to be re-established, she has to get her "working-hat" back on...only now does she realise how he managed to get her to take it off.

She looks away, "I'll be there in 10 minutes." She packs her phone away, readies herself to leave.

"I thought this wasn't a date!" He calls her out on her slip. She recovers quickly, lets some of the wind out of his sails. But she'll never tell him, for a moment, the wine, the monument, the easy conversation before she asked him about Albatross...it was a moment of peace, frivolity. She had some fun. But he doesn't need to know that. She has a job to do. He has been a useful source of information.

"Jake," she humours him, as she leaves. How does he manage to do that? How does he manage to break down the walls she has up, get past her defences and leave her feeling slightly exhilarated by the experience? It doesn't matter; all those thoughts and considerations need to be tamped down and put away. She's needs to focus.

He lets her leave, not putting up a fight. He has slightly more information than he did before. He does wonder though, which fire she's off to put out now. He'd been having a good time. Perhaps it's best the evening drew to an abrupt end: he couldn't afford to be losing focus. He would be heading home after reporting in, reviewing the tapes of her. That would clue him in to what she had been doing at this late hour on a Friday night.

* * *

**Reporting In**

The Officer sits across from the President, sharing stories of their old comrades. He knows why he's here, Fitz will want a report. When Fitz hesitates, looking contrite about 'the isolation, doing things, colouring outside the lines' Jake rushes to console him, reassure him.

"It's done. I'm doing it, I've been doing it."

He launches into the pro-forma responses about what he's observed, but his interest is piqued with Fitz commentary about her High School swim team. That isn't information Fitz would have in the ordinary course. He calls Fitz 'Sir', still in Officer mode, but the Spy is curious now. What hasn't he been told?

He continues with the general objective observations, then the Spy pauses dramatically, dangling a subjective tidbit, waiting to see if Fitz will bite.

"What?"

"She's unhappy..." and he mentions Davis – the assumedly obvious reason for her unhappiness.

When Fitz further volunteers the information about knowing Davis; knowing how serious he was but doubting Olivia's commitment, Jake gives him an understated once-over. 'There might be something more here' he muses to himself. Wanting more, he asks in the most roundabout unobtrusive manner he can: he knows he can rely on the surveillance angle – he tries that.

"I have my reasons" is Fitz curt reply.

Undaunted, he prods once more, with a proper, professional assessment of Olivia as being harmless.

The Spy then casually leads with, "Unless you're pursuing a personal agenda..."

His ventures are rewarded with a mild outburst, possibly inspired by the Scotch, but definitely belying something more under the assumed distance and fabricated request for Olivia to be monitored. 'So something more is going on.'

The Spy assumes a contrite air, allowing Fitz an opportunity to clarify and inadvertently reveal more of his motivations. The Spy continues with the self-deprecating tone and demeanour, clearly having stumbled upon something. Fitz reiteration of 'It's not personal! Nothing about this is personal' more clearly hints to Jake of a very personal matter that he's missing. Now he knows what to look for in the tapes...some link back to Fitz in some capacity.

* * *

**I will try, to fix you**

In his apartment, he smirks unconsciously because she is pretty, he can see that. But she looks sad. And perhaps, in the course of everything he's doing, he can lend her a brief moment away from whatever sadness plagues her.

He turns on the charm; the perfect gentleman who knows how to read her.

"I could cheer you up...

Well don't you?"

He knows it's an unfair advantage that he can see her, but for a moment, the Gentleman wanted to ease whatever burden was weighing her down in such a manner.

When she states she's not dating, reiterates that she's not open to seeing anyone, he jumps to the conclusion that she must still be hung up on Davis. But he's more charming and alluring than Davis. If what Fitz said was true, then Davis was more invested in the relationship than she had been. She shouldn't still be this upset surely? Wasn't he more appealing than Davis? Unless there was more...something he was missing.

She ends the call briskly. He stays watching the feed, considering everything left unsaid, considering her reaction of smoothing out her hair as if trying to clear her thoughts, considering his next move. As she gets up to dress, the robe slipping over her shoulders and bunching at her waist, a raw primal desire spikes through him.

But he's not watching a peep show. He's better than that. This is a job, she is a mark, but things are getting a little more complicated, a touch more interesting. He switches off, turns to his coffee and contemplates an amended strategy.

* * *

**Curiouser and curiouser **

The Officer just returned from a long day at the office, he's still in his uniform. His drinking red wine could be chalked up to a kind of sympathetic habit acquired from watching Olivia who seemed to live off the stuff.

Watching her conversation with Cyrus, the wheels are turning in his head, trying to piece all this information together. First there was Fitz and his adamant stance that there was nothing personal motivating him to monitor Olivia. His words said one thing but his behaviour and unguarded outbursts contradicted him. Then there was Olivia and her despondency over – he questioned – the failed relationship with Senator Davis. Now Olivia was saying how Fitz hated her...

There was something going on beneath the surface. He was getting closer to it...which might make the Spy's mission easier, which meant the Officer had been given a half-truthful brief. He continued sipping his wine...

* * *

**Henderson...Take 2**

Sitting in his office, knowing where both Fitz and Olivia were, he called her up, wanting to put his new plan into action. The Spy needed to get her away from the President, the Officer needed to ensure her safety from any possible entanglements with work, and the Gentleman liked that he made her happy for moments at a time; enjoyed playing the pursuer.

"Say hi to Henderson for me!"

Always leave her smiling. He knew that's how he'd get her. Be that difference in her day; give her the break she offered him from the plotting and scheming and thinking five-steps ahead.

* * *

**Gotch'a again**

He expected her call, but still puts on an air of nonchalance when he answers, "Hey you."

He finishes, momentarily pleased that his new plan is falling into place. But could there be more from his side? Is he starting to like her? For a fraction of a second, the thought flits across his mind. But he's a Spy on a mission, an Officer serving at the pleasure of the President. She is a job, a mark, an objective, nothing more.

* * *

**Nothing Personal**

He jauntily strolls in to the Oval, chatting like the fellow Naval Officer he considers Fitz to be. His high mood is arrested by Fitz taciturn questioning about whether Olivia is still being monitored; about whether she is seeing someone. A part of him – a small, unanalysed part of him - is carefree and happy that he's making progress with Olivia, that's why he continues talking to Fitz like a fellow Naval Officer instead of the Spy being on high alert. All that shatters after his insistence that there's nothing further to report; after the gentle jibes that the Olivia situation is personal after all. The Spy is brought back to the fore after the brusque reprimand from Fitz. His mask goes on, his tone levels out, he squares his posture with a minute roll of his shoulders and the lie is delivered easily from his lips,

"Mr President, there is no guy. She's not seeing anyone."


	4. Progress

A/N: So a clever guest pointed out to me that the fic didn't flow very easily. I'll try remedy that henceforth. Lemme know if I succeed...

Thanks for the support and encouragement through the reviews, follows and favourites

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.

* * *

_{Episode Prompt: Top of the Hour E0216} _

He came rushing into his office – his rushing looking like confident, deliberate strides - knowing she was waiting, silently cursing that last meeting that ran on longer than he had anticipated.

He was making apologies for being late, exactly like she had done the week previous at their date. She turned, smiling, and held up one of his pictures, head cocked to the side, waiting to hear that undoubtedly comical story.

"Haha, Yasmin was a one in a million kind of girl..." all charm, always with the humour.

Her phone rang, his face fell. He sighs, sitting on his desk, accepting that she's prioritising work over him. He's not surprised – that's who she is. He both admires and respects that about her. But he would have liked to see her for more than a passing moment.

Sitting resignedly upon his desk, internally his entire persona shifts when she mentions "information she came across" regarding the Kashfari situation. Outwardly, he is passive, waiting to hear what she has to say.

All her disclaimers put the Officer and Spy on alert – what could she have that she needs to remain an unnamed source? How legit can it be? Is she going to get in over her head? Is this the information the Mole had been supplying? Could her actions lead them to reveal themselves?

When he goes fishing for why she can't go directly to her White House contacts, she hesitates in saying she can't go that route, as if withholding information. He picks up on that and only gently pushes for more information when asking, "And you can't tell me why". Her evasion and reiteration of how useful the information could be closes the White House issue. The theories he had about her connection to Fitz begin firming up.

She leaves him smiling, with the casual comment that maybe next time he can rifle through her life on display.

He sits down to analyse the information she's given him, whilst she rushes to put out another fire.

* * *

When next Jake sees Olivia, he texts her beforehand, giving her a heads up that he's outside in the back yard of her latest client and needs to chat. She seems genuinely surprised to see him. One of the markers of her work is to remain constantly in the shadows, never to announce that her clients are in crisis that she is managing. All the same, he's a professional.

All business, they begin to discuss the information she gave him. The Spy is concerned. He asks where she 'happened across this intel', not because he doesn't know - maybe partly - but because he needs to know how in danger she is. Also, as an Officer about to deliver this news higher up, it has to be legit. But he needs to verify her sources, seeing how deep she is in this Albatross mess.

"Ms Pope..." snap snap, "Thank you!"

The paparazzi who snaps their picture – he is now primarily in Jakes sights. He doesn't relish the prospect of what he'll have to do to retrieve that evidence of his meeting with Liv, but to leave the revealing snapshot jeopardises the Spy and the Officer. On the one hand, Live was insistent that she remain his anonymous contact and further, Fitz can't know about his association with Liv outside of the surveillance.

Another issue; another complication to his multi-faceted life. He'll find the journalist...he'll deal with it.

* * *

When Jake goes to the White House to relay the information about the Kashfar situation to Fitz, Jake notes the edge in the President's tone when Fitz dismissed hearing an update on Liv. That piece of information – from the agitated manner, the terse tone – are all noted and stored away for further analysis later. Clearly, something deeply personal has occurred or is occurring still.

For now though - as an Officer - he relays the information as it relates to his official public post. The Spy however, started calculating his next move in the meta-game.

* * *

As Fitz gives his Presidential update on the daring raid and rescue of the American Operatives in Kashfar, there is a juxtaposition of Jake's own daring raid and rescue mission.

The Spy finds no joy in assaulting the journalist, however his cover must be maintained – no excuses. Jake lands one final solid punch to knock the journo out and quickly exits once he has the memory card.

His phone ringing has him shifting gears again.

"Just doing my job" in response to being told he did 'a hella of a thing'; he knows that to be true. He understands the depths of what that "job" entails better than he could enunciate. But the Officer takes his Commander-in-Chief's thanks and carries on.

He carries on directly to Liv's door.

He doesn't wait. He recognises a victory and knows the importance of celebrating the small wins. He knows it is a win that the hostages were released; he knows it is progress that Liv trusted him and that they worked together to bring resolution to this crisis. And the Spy takes smirk-ful mirth in being on the other side of those cameras.

* * *

A/N: Better with the flow?

And yes, smirk-ful is not a word. Well..it is now!


	5. Over and Again

A/N: That last chapter was pretty short huh...here's another to keep it moving

* * *

_{Episode Prompt: Snake in the Garden E0217}_

The Officer sits in the Oval office, sipping some of the finest Scotch money can buy. He knows it's damn good, it is just that smooth and the amber liquid – like drinking silken gold - catches the light in such a way...

His musings on this refined drink are focused however, on Fitz mentioning of the anonymous source and their win with the hostages, his talk of a handful of trustworthy people around him and Jake's relocation if everything works out.

Jake watches Fitz face as he talks of trustworthy people, only looking down into his tumbler and contemplating how trustworthy he really is when a more official post is mentioned. The Spy knows he's trustworthy, dependable, good – on a sliding scale of morally good. But he wonders if Fitz would look at him the same if he knew...

The Officer isn't sure. But he looks up and nods silently in assent all the same.

Back from his briefing, he's watching her like his favourite late-night TV show. Olivia. Still hard at work, despite the hour. He's standing, glued to the monitors, unmoving. He's entranced. If he took a moment to fully consider why, he might surprise himself. But he doesn't consider why. He just stands, continuing to watch.

He sees her reading a text message that sounded on her phone and wonders about the contents of it. Her sudden dashing about the apartment piques his interest. _'What is going on?'_

He pays careful attention to where she stashes her USB and notes. Even though he can see figures outside her door, he doesn't know who it is until he hears her announce CIA Director Osbourne.

He's concerned – the Spy, the Officer, the Gentleman – everything that makes up Jake Ballard is apprehensive and alert when he sees the possible mole walk into Olivia's apartment. He's engrossed however – Osbourne is asking about who hired her, Olivia is standing her ground, seemingly unmoved. Osbourne raises his voice to her, and the feed goes off. He can't understand how that happened – he installed those cameras himself. He can't have his eyes and ears neutralised, especially as things seems to be coming to a head. He tries to reboot the signal – nothing happens. He is left peering at darkness, not knowing what happened next.

* * *

A day passes, to find Jake rewatching the last moments of the footage. The Spy is strategising. He needs to get eyes and ears back into her apartment. He needs to obviously reconnect his feed, and he needs to get his hands on that USB she slipped into that vase.

At his next opportunity, he breaks into Olivia's apartment after ensuring she is not at home – he doesn't have eyes on her anymore, he doesn't know where she is or what she's doing.

The Spy sets about updating himself on everything she knows, from the contents of the flash-drive to the notes she's taken – to allow him to follow her train of thought. He concludes by re-establishing the A/V connection he lost, swapping out fried transmitters with new ones and exiting as quickly and noiselessly as he came.

The Spy has a mission which the Officer will assist in carrying out: ferreting out the mole while providing intelligence to the President, who also requires Jake to keep tabs on Olivia.

There is a job to be done and he wants to keep Olivia safe. This information satisfies on so many levels – supplying Fitz with a plausible lead regarding who was leaking information within the Agency, whilst keeping Olivia safe from any further threats.

When Fitz asked if he trusted the source, he looks away, remembering how Olivia asked him to trust him with the information she was giving him. In a heartbeat he replies,

"They brought home the hostages didn't they?"

He pushes Fitz on Osbourne being the mole. That is a decisive move which should settle a variety of his tasks.

* * *

With another situation expertly resolved, Olivia is getting ready for a date. She is satisfied with the white dress. She knows she works it well – it hugs her just right and the delicate design is elegant yet sexy. She's trying to find the right shoes. Currently it's a toss-up between the silver or black heels. Cyrus is on the phone.

When Jake arrives, Olivia is no-longer in the white dress that hugged her just right, but she's dressed down, ready for a glass of Napa Red and some Stovetop Popcorn.

Unphased, and always with the humour, Jake foregoes hello's and instead compliments her all the same on her casual attire. When she tries to explain that she tried to call (presumably to cancel), the Spy is quick to reply that he knew, and he chose to ignore her call. He didn't want to hear her excuses and apologies then, he does not want to hear them now. When she tries to tell him she isn't sure about going, he is quick with the rebuttal,

"One step forward, two steps back..."

Still she persists in trying to cancel, citing an excuse about having too much work. Again he interjects with a blunt counter, trotting out equally clichéd reasons for her reluctance to go out to dinner with him.

When she tries with trite excuses in one final bid, she pauses when she meets his steady gaze, his relaxed confident demeanour. He raised his eyebrows in response to her new line of subtle rejection, challenging her to continue. She re-evaluates her approach. He is not being swayed by easy lines. He is not being dissuaded by formulaic brush-offs. She takes a breath, and in one uncharacteristic jumble, she exhales her truth. She is vulnerable and honest.

The Spy looks at her while she speaks. From her speech, he realises she's not talking about Davis, that is must be Fitz. Like the Spy he is, he pushes past that startling revelation and chooses to focus on getting her to see him. He looks around while she's venting, firstly surreptitiously appraising her, then re-focusing on her after casting his eyes to the side, not because he's not interested or doesn't care about what she's saying, but because he's working out his new game plan. He needs to get her out of her head and back to the present moment with him. So he digs a little deeper, and decides to gets physical.

When she ends on an exasperated tone, he takes that moment to regain control and start a new narrative.

"Close your eyes."

In an equally vulnerable and honest moment, he tells her how he could be the worst guy or the best, he tells her he likes her; he likes her a lot. He notes all her quirky traits he enjoys, from the curt 'What' in answering the phone, her preference in wearing white, and her love of wine to the point of it being a food group for her. But he takes a measured pause, when he tells her he thinks she seems sad. As much as he likes her, she seems sad. That resonates with her; a reality she kept well hidden and finds difficult to accept coming from this man, who claims to like her. Jake notes her disquiet at his noting this aspect of her, and hurries to reiterate that he likes her.

His following proposition is all Spy. He offers to help her not be so sad. He offers her a clean slate, a new chapter, a break from the past. That perhaps, he is her do-over, because she deserves one. And in saying that to her - the Spy that may be starting to fall for his mark - may subconsciously be hoping that he deserves a do-over in the future too.

"Close your eyes...close your eyes."

She does. Because she trusts him. And she is seduced by the idea of a new start. When the Spy goes to kiss her, the Gentleman takes over. His face softens – because she bought the hope he sold her, and he no-longer needs to put on an act. The Gentleman takes a moment to look at her face, anticipating her lips. Raising a hand to slip through her hair, and coming to rest on the back of her neck, leaving her in no-doubt as to his intentions, he locked on her lips once more. Taking one final glance to see her eyes still closed – seeing her commitment to trusting him as she'd once asked him to trust her – he leans in to kiss her.

And that kiss is not about unbridled passion; it is a first meeting. His lips capture hers, teasing with a faint taste. She warms up to him, reciprocating the delicate pressure. His lips linger, enjoying the tentative exploration and sensual caress. He pauses a moment longer, sealing this moment as a deep and intimate first encounter. He unlocks his lips slowly, pulling away slightly, releasing his gentle hold of her neck, disentangling his fingers from her hair. He remains within her space, gazing at her with a restrained passion until she opens her eyes. He allows her a moment to catch her breath: a languid inhale and a dreamy look up to meet his eyes.

"Are you still thinking about him?"

"No," she replies, quietly, lost in those mesmerising eyes, still reeling from the heady fog of all-encompassing sweetness that was his kiss.

He nods imperceptibly, acknowledging that he has usurped any thoughts of constant residents in her head. He pouts at her, wanting to kiss her again.

Instead, he takes a step back, only breaking eye-contact when he casts a final glance at her lips. He bids her goodnight, turning sharply on his heel and leaving her apartment. She stands rooted to the spot, absently wishing him goodnight as her mind reels and tries to grasp, what just happened and how much she enjoyed it.

* * *

Days later, the Spy sits on a bench, sipping some coffee, looking out over the monument but not seeing anything. The parts of him that shut-down to do the work he has to, have yet to return to life. And the combinations of biting cold and hot coffee are yet to fully revive him.

The conversation with the man who has invited himself to sit down begins on the weather, a mundane enough topic. This seemingly routine start just adds to the macabre nature of the work they do and the anomalous relationship he has with this man who is confirming the details of Osbourne's demise. His companion's final charge to stay warm is answered with a distracted 'Yeah, you too.'

The Spy remains seated, sipping his coffee, hoping that between the dropping temperatures and the conversely scorching coffee, he'll start to feel again.


	6. Reverie: A little taste of Normal

_A/N: Soz for the late post. Real life pleasantly got in the way. I'll probably post indiscriminately until I feel like I've made it up to you ;-) _

* * *

_{Episode Prompt: Molly, You In Trouble Girl - E0218}_

The Spy knows the routine. He is acutely aware of exactly where to go to remove any traces of his mics and spy-cams. For a moment, there is the hope that perhaps all the schemes and plots are at an end.

The arrival of Huck and Quinn only serves to highlight how efficient he is: he knows about sweep days. He returns after they exist, meticulously re-installing every camera and bug, adjusting angles and casting one final sweep around the premises. He calls her, not to taunt, but because to check in. He starts off with a wise-crack – humour is his signature at this stage – and lets slip a truth about her never being home, and his being at work. The Spy and Officer take one final look around - surveying the home of their mark, trying to reconcile that with the reality of the woman on the phone - and leave.

* * *

He sits at home, watching her. He heaves a sigh – a mixture of annoyance, worry and frustration. She's tenacious. That is wonderful. But she's getting in over her head, and she needs to quit while she still can. He knows he has to report back to Command. He does not anticipate that update...

"I know..." he answers when Command prompts that Olivia would not rest until she discovered the truth. And he respects her dogged determination to pursue the truth. But now he's been given his non-descript but chilling orders. He stands, lips pursued, and nods in affirmation. There are no words for what has to follow next. Jake tracks Command's walk away until he disappears into shadow and darkness – how fitting. Jake turns and walks away, his stride firm and purposeful. He'll take care of this... it... _her._

The day after being directed to '_take care of Olivia', _the Spy calls her – he has a new mission after all. Absently, he slips whilst raving about his culinary skills and mentions her beautiful under-utilised kitchen. When Olivia laughingly asks how he knew about her kitchen, it takes him a moment, _"What?",_ to realise what he's said, consider a casual comeback and deliver it nonchalantly. He'll never know how his phone calls allow her to stop in her busy day; how she genuinely smiles and enjoys making plans and having a moment resembling normal with him.

Jake however, is all work. He's flipping through files, re-arranging memos he has to read while trying to get Olivia out of the way. He hangs-up with a smile on his lips – just for her. His smile instantly vanishes when he realises he has to reconsider how to resolve this issue.

Later that evening, Jake is casually suiting up. Rope, duct tape, gun all being carefully stowed away in his carry case. He's preparing to go somewhere, possibly use violence and definitely detain someone. His surveillance feeds have Olivia's apartment in darkness. If she's out then she'll have to return later and she can't be in because he would have seen her going to bed.

The doorbell rings in the midst of his mental calculations and cache check. Surprised but unhurried by the unexpected visitor, he puts the rest of his supplies into his bag, switches off the monitors and remotely closes the panel, making his way to the door. He reconsiders leaving the gun nestled at the small of his back and slips that into the bag as well before depositing it by the cabinet as he takes the last step to the door.

He is pleasantly surprised, but only allows the emotion to flicker across his face before he lets Olivia step past him and into his apartment. She's all explanations and small talk. He goes with it. He's slightly playing catch-up whilst he revises his plan. Now she's here, in his space. He enjoys watching her flit around his kitchen, giving instructions for dinner as if she were ordering her Gladiators. As she goes in search of wine glasses, disparaging his wine choice, he takes that opportunity to switch off her phone. Cut off all lines of communication to the outside world, keep her in his apartment. Jake considers those to be positive first steps. The rest...he'll figure out as he goes.

Sitting around the island in the kitchen, burgers before them, he offers her a beer and tries to dispel her reservations about it. When he quips that she's "special", he means it. The President has him watching her, Command sees her investigations as a threat. She has the attentions of the most powerful men in the Republic, all while she's simply being herself.

"Come down to my level. Have a beer with me Liv". He never calls her Liv. _Jake never calls her Liv_. This trap is set, and with an enthusiastic smile and an entreating stare, he hopes she falls for it again. He watches her intently, simulating avid attention whilst trying to gauge how well this act has taken. She holds his gaze, never one to back down. But that first sip of beer hits her tastebuds and she needs a moment to consider what she's subjecting her body to.

'Yikes!' Her face silently screams as she places the beer back on the table. 'Yeah, no thanks' she thinks. She'll skip on that. She laughs to ease her utter dislike of beer and give them both a break as she gets up to check her phone.

Clearly that beer shocked her out of the reverie of a normal date night where she could eat burgers and fries with a guy she likes, as if she inhabited a world where she was not always needed and she could be "regular people". That distinct hops, barely and water taste snapped her back to the reality that her taste buds are acquainted with fine wine, and that her phone is in her bag and she hadn't checked it for messages or calls and there is undoubtedly something that requires her attention.

"NO!"

"No?"

" No..." So Jake had to think on his feet. She was temporarily distracted by burgers and beer and a taste of normalcy. That didn't seem to hold; it left a bad taste in her mouth. So perhaps, time for a new reverie.

The Spy is saying all the right things, being tentative and slow with his movements, deliberate but somewhat unsure. Holding her hand? Pulling her close? It's all a ploy and he can't keep the drama out of his voice. But the moment she steps into him, looks up at him with those large brown eyes equally eager for a break from the real word, the Gentleman considers that beautiful face, cups her cheek and his voice softens as he murmurs,

"Or this..."

That kiss was sincere. The reasons were all wrong, but as much of himself as he could pour into that kiss, Jake did. Olivia pulls away, shakes her head 'No' as if trying to convince herself of a stance in some internal dialogue she's having. Reality is warring within her: to go back to her phone; to the people that need her; to messy situations she could neatly resolve; to an impossible love story she thinks she wants to come true, instead of risking herself further by staying with this man whom she doesn't fully know but knows she enjoys.

He runs a finger under her lip, raising his eyes from her lips when he asks, "What's your excuse this time Olivia Pope?" And a part of Jake – the Gentleman that wishes he would have had a real chance with her – sincerely wishes to know what more could keep her from him.

"Nothing. I got nothing". She capitulates. He wastes no time ravishing her.

She lazily plants kisses on his chest, entirely sated, floating down from the cloud of post-orgasmic bliss as Jake rubs her arms, letting her know he's also awake, still with her.

"Sure I will. Right after..." There's a part of him that obviously enjoys slipping into the soft warmth that is Olivia Pope. But the Spy has a mission and the Officer promised to watch her. So he envelopes her and ensures he keeps her away from her apartment for a few more hours.

When she rouses yet again, she's comfortable but her mind is not at peace. There are still some doubts in her mind: work takes up a portion of her thoughts – has she ever gone this long without checking in – but then memories of Fitz are mingled in there as well. Does this mean she's moving on? Is she ready for normal with Jake? What is normal anyway?

She needs to relax, slow her mind down. She turns smilingly and sees his sleeping face beside her, peaceful and open. She has no idea what that means or what happens next, but that's ok. For now, she just needs a glass of water.

She slips from bed, gathering up his shirt and slowly buttoning it up as she heads towards the fridge, casting one last look at him over her shoulder. 'Did I do this...really?' She opens the fridge, gets the glass and pours some water. The afterglow has waned and she's craving for news and information once more. Picking up the paper, Fitz and Mellie stare back at her. She can't escape him can she? So much there still...

She picks up the remote, looking for more news. Waiting for the side-top monitor to come alive, she's drawn to the double screens mounted on the wall, appearing from behind the panel.

As her apartment comes into view and registers in her mind, as HER APARTMENT, all thoughts flee while simultaneously converging. 'What? Who...why?'

The glass slips from her insensible grasp. His voice behind her is jarring in the silence and frightening in light of what she's seeing.

His talking calmly while advancing towards her was meant to be calming, but had all the hallmarks of a calculating predator about to strike the death blow. Her mind is reeling – 'But why? For whom? How do I escape...' Olivia decides to make a run for it. 'If she can get to her phone, barricade herself in the bathroom, call Huck... '

She ends up on the floor after a brief skirmish. He didn't try to hurt her, but rather tried to subdue her attacks on him. In the midst of her lunging and kicking at him and him absorbing and stepping away from her blows, their back and forth momentum sends her flying back further than he had anticipated when he lets go of her hands.

He's quickly atop her, pinning her down and trying to get her flailing limbs to rest. He continues in his calm even tone, finally abandoning trying to reason with her. He turned her face towards the screen, to see the masked intruder in her home, making their stealthy way through her living room, gun at the ready. Her fluttering eyes and his ominously sticky fingers elevate his calling of her name from pleading for reason to alarm and concern.

* * *

He's standing at her bedside, waiting to be the first thing she sees when she opens her eyes. Starts with a 'Hey,' recaps how she ended up in the hospital bed and finishes with a twist of humour. Despite the night they just had – the impromptu dinner, the sex, more sex, the surveillance, the fight, her passing out – he can still inject lightness and humour into their conversation. That must be the Gentleman, trying to let her know, not everything was a lie. The best parts of him that she experienced and enjoyed, they're still here, despite...everything.

However, the Officer has to ensure she knows the script. He takes a step towards her, stern voice and gives her the play. She is caught between trying to dispute what he says, questioning why she can't have ever met him before this and the men who are walking purposefully into her room. The realisation that they are Secret Service dawns on her as Fitz enters the room.

The Officer plays his part – objective, removed, bringing his Commander-in-Chief up to speed – but casts his final glance at her before he exits the room.

Captain Jake Ballard has succeeded on all fronts. She is safe. He is alone. The reverie has passed...


	7. Out and About

_{Episode Prompt: Seven-Fifty-Two - E0219}_

_A/N: So sorry for the long-ass delay. Life happened...in a great and pleasant way. How wild was last week? I'm still kinda reeling. I'm pretty sure they're gonna kill Jake. I thought he was gonna die when Olivia seduced him, but by the end, when he was grabbing and throttling her, i was all but convinced. So, in preparation for a demise i feel lurking before the season concludes...here's some more of Jake before he went off and lost his mind, putting hands on Olivia!_

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and follows...really warms my heart. I hope this overdose goes some way to making up for the diet last week..._

_And this is super short...but fear not! I've got plenty for ya ;)_

* * *

Fitz strides from Olivia's hospital-room, his face set in a stony gaze. He doesn't stop, doesn't catch Jake's gaze, merely marches past and asks in passing,

"What happened?"

The Officer is on alert, asking what Olivia said so-as to ensure they remain on script. He wonders what's going on – what else would they have been discussing in that room for all this time if not re-hashing the agreed-upon story. He tells the lie, the Spy flawless with the tale but remaining vague with the details. Fitz – anxious and antsy - directs him to find out who "attacked" her. Jake casts a look at Fitz retreating back, wondering how serious the President's relationship with Olivia is, then casting a look in the direction of her room, wondering how much more the Spy will have to do.

Hours later, still at the hospital, Jake walks in to the waiting room to give Fitz coffee, joking about his cream to sugar ratio. In his overture, the Spy "bumps" into Cyrus. Fitz introduces the two med, adding that Jake is a man of many talents. Cyrus knows a thing or two about him, after sending Charlie in to find out about him. Jake casts him an undecided nod in acknowledgement. He may not know everything about the President's Chief of Staff, but he his natural inclination is towards distrust.

* * *

He meets with Command, to update him on the Albatross situation and Olivia's role.

He asks if Olivia is to be used as bait. Command's reiteration that Albatross is the end-goal and everything else is secondary stuns him – although he knows better than to let that come through in either his facial expression or his tone. He lets out a sigh – a mixture of exasperation and apprehension. He sets his jaw, takes a depth breath and asks the unthinkable: he asks to be re-assigned. When Command asks if it's in reference to his relationship with the President, Jake sees no reason in further muddying the waters and correcting that mistake, but also, he isn't all that sure about what he feels for Ms Olivia Pope. Do they have a relationship? Is whatever he feels for her sufficient grounds for him to jeopardise this mission...his life by asking to be removed from this case? All he knows is that he is not okay with using Olivia as bait.

Command's ominous reminder that Jake remember who he is, who they are, what they do...that there are no outs for people like him, leaves him cold and entirely deflated.

He remembers, all too clearly, who is was and the people they were. But Olivia Pope...she changed something. Maybe not him as a person, maybe not his convictions. But just maybe, his brush with her reminded him that he could be different. Not normal exactly, not even conventionally happy, but maybe, "getting out" would be the only shot he had at that, at _something different_...


	8. Breaking all the Rules

_{Episode Prompt: A Woman Scorned- E0220}_

The Officer is now set to watch her – blatantly and without cover. He does not like that she does not like him. He would be upset that she doesn't trust him, but he does not have the time to ponder such issues, or wonder too long about how else she may feel about him. He has a job to do. The Officer has been dispatched to stand guard and protect her.

He rattles off - clipped and professional – the reasons why he must remain at his post. She dismisses his reasoning, and calls the President. The Gentleman throws in his one-liner about preferring being called a Bull-dog or Rottweiler – something tenacious and tough, but with a softer side, a lovable interior beneath that deceptive exterior.

Jake takes the call from Fitz, agrees without reservation, only adding in his opinion about not thinking "_that_" necessary. But his tidbit offering – his insider info observation - is brushed aside and disregarded. He hangs up, raises an eyebrow at the President's directives. Maybe not the way he would have gone, but it's not his place to differ or criticise. He returns his eyes to her, wondering again how she manages to weave her spell over everyone in her own unique manner.

"Well?" she asks.

Nonchalantly, entirely innocent, he asks what she's asking about, as if he doesn't know. After a pause, he relates what the President said. The Officer has the door slammed in his face. Just another day on the job...

* * *

As Olivia powers into her office – does she ever do anything without a commanding presence and utter focus? – the Gentleman keeps chatting to her, trying to lighten the mood and inject some humanity into their forced union.

He slips into the office, even though he has been told to stay out of Olivia's way, out of her office and slips back out with a cup of coffee, raising it to her in greeting and reply, as she yells "Elevator!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, he is surprised to find that they have to make a hasty dash to the White House. As they weave through the halls, he's a step behind her, badgering Olivia about how she's trying to get him in trouble by dragging him to the White House when he's out of uniform. The Officer is holding his post but understands there are rules he has to adhere to: rules she's making him break in every stride and moment, worryingly – and, if he'll admit in a private moment - excitingly.

She breezes past Lauren, but is stopped by Daniel before she barges into The Oval Office.

"Good job!" He quips to the unformed serviceman at the door.

When Olivia walks in, after Fitz calls from within, Jake makes as if to follow her; as if he is invited to be a spectator to the conversation between Olivia and Fitz. The door is unceremoniously slammed in his face.

Moments pass, and a little while later, after the raised voices and doors flung open, Jake continues his trailing of Olivia. He picks up with the irreverent chatter. Until she snaps, an exasperated plea to be left alone. And every bit of him is concerned: every bit of him is alert and trying to understand,

"Olivia, what's wrong?"

Exasperation, a touch of desperation, and a heartfelt plea smothered into another repeated request.

The Spy, the Officer, the Gentleman appraise her for a minute, weighing up how he will gladly bend to her whims against the direct orders he's been given. And then he complies. He walks ahead and round a corner, allowing her to drop into a seat and just be, for a moment. He allows her a moment to catch her breath and try order her world.

But he still has an eye on her. Watching her through the blinds, wondering what's going on and how much that heated exchange with the President affected her.

* * *

It is early evening, and Jake is easing up on being jokey, trying to win her trust back. He asks her again what is wrong, as they ride the elevator back to her apartment. She brushes off his questions. At the door, Jake tries to level with her, telling her she is in danger and encouraging her to see him as a protector, not some bored pest with nothing better to do than follow her around. The Spy slips in some truth that even the Officer can attest to.

Olivia responds to him without missing a beat, unequivocally relaying to him her still-intact distrust by rebutting his assertions of protection and sincerity by telling him that he would lie for Fitz if hauled before a Congressional hearing for all the illegal surveillance. Olivia bids him goodnight and closes the door on him. Jake takes a moment, closing his eyes and trying to compose himself. He has so many roles – so many faces he has to put on and show to different people. If he could sit this woman down - give her one moment of the man he is - tell her she is truly in danger and warn her against her work pursuits, her affair with the President, she would be spared both danger and heartache, he's sure. But at the same time, such a revelation on his side, would put him squarely in danger and undoubtedly set him up for heartache.

Before he can think any further on the subject, before he can decide to be foolhardy and honest, his phone rings, yanking him back outside his thoughts. The call with Lauren is odd. The Officer is curious, asking probing questions, trying to ascertain what meeting would require him leaving his post and his mark. He acquiesces, after a beat in which he has made some mental deductions and come to a decision. He's going to disobey orders again...for her.

* * *

Hours later, still posted outside, he has a showdown with Cyrus Beene in front of Olivia's door in the wee hours of night. The Spy and Officer are on alert – his default distrust of the man is being rewarded. As Cyrus tries to get to Olivia's door, knowing that physical violence is not an option against Captain Ballard, he makes a mistake and tips his hand, alerting Jake to his knowledge about his having slept with Olivia. Unfazed, Jake rebuts his allegation with an equally serious contention about being lured away from Olivia's door. His calm calculation pays off, as Cyrus turns on his heel and leaves without another word.

His hopes are raised when he sees Olivia peeking out through the peep-hole, curious and anxious to hear what she has to say about his suspicions about Cyrus being confirmed. But then she closes the peephole again, and he's left outside...outside in the hallway and seemingly outside of her trust still.

He moves to take a seat, another sigh escaping him. But then the sounds of locks coming undone and the door being opened buoy his spirits. He stops, turning to look at the opening door. She wants him inside. She's allowing him back into her confidence again.

Inside her apartment, sitting on the couch, red wine between them, the Spy and Gentleman are duelling. He enjoys being in close proximity to her, but he still has a mission to accomplish. So perhaps, some veiled honesty can get him further than his solitary subterfuge has thus far. He thinks it could be Cyrus, throwing out tidbits to see where her line of thinking is on the subject. He has facts, but with her help, he can piece the whole picture together.

When she mentions the loyalty aspect, the Gentleman takes exception to that veiled jab. When she says she wasn't thinking that about him, doesn't think about him in any way, in his mind he thinks 'The lady doth protest too much!' So in his typical style, he lightens up the conversation while maintaining an air of honesty in their exchange.

"You know why you're so mad at me...because you like me!"

She walks away, determined not to have this conversation. But he calls her name and she turns on him, asking why he seduced her. Was it part of his job? Did he mean to? Was everything a lie? Is he another man carving her up, plumbing her vulnerabilities only to leave her stranded and naked and raw.

"Because..." Jake splutters. For a moment, the words fail him but in his minds eye everything he saw and felt for her rushes before him and he can do nothing more than smile in fond remembrance, and allow a small laugh to escape him because of the job that turned into a joy that led him to this. This moment here. And this is the moment he had contemplated – the honesty, giving her a portion of himself as a man. And he takes it...forgetting about the rules and giving them both, just a moment.

The words start off easy enough, enough emotion has been swirling around in him that an opportunity to be open and share them with the subject of his affection – because she is not an object: she is not some remote figure on a screen, or a mark to be used as bait; she is this amazing complex woman who captivated him from a distance and enthralled him even in the midst of the sadness that surrounded her. He falters when he wants to tell her how she never ceased to amaze him, how she never ceased to fight the good fight, how she never ceased being an unfolding enigma before his eyes. He stops himself – there is no going back from a truth like that. So instead he diverts to her and Fitz.

"Because I didn't know you were the President's girl."

The Gentleman wants to know how deep that relationship is. And when she grabs him and kisses him, knowing there exists a spark between them and hoping to ignite it and intoxicate him like he pervaded her life and smothered her good sense, she hopes he'll let the Fitz issue go and offer her a moment's reprieve. She's trying to exorcise demons, she's trying to get lost in him, trying to lose him in her... But he's also a Spy and he can see through her play because it's one he would use too.

_"I don't know what you're talking about!"_

It hits him then: he is hers. Command, Fitz...none of them matter. He genuinely likes her – however genuine such shaky beginnings can foster, but he is for her, if she would have him...and sadly, even if she wouldn't. He watches her walk away, regretting that kiss that lingers on his lips still because he's fallen for her. Maybe not in love...but he is for her. Damn what the rest saw or thought they saw or how she made them feel...what he knows of her, what he's shared of himself, he realises that that was real. And he'd give it again.

* * *

The next evening draws up with the Officer standing sentry at his post. His is surprised to see the President arrive and dismiss him, but after the previous nights' revelations, he hadn't discounted the man, but perhaps had not considered how much he was for Olivia too. Jake's last look is at her as she opens the door and allows Fitz to glide into her apartment. He looks down dejectedly as the elevator doors close. She may not have been able to enunciate how deep she is with Fitz, but Fitz was speaking volumes with his arrival at her door.

* * *

The Spy checks in – updating Command on Cyrus and what he seems to know. The Spy seeks permission to engage, feeling like an amateur that someone managed to follow him in the course of his work. When he is prompted not to kill whoever Cyrus has working for him, citing that they may be useful, Jake's slip is evidenced by his unconscious shrug of the arm, as if to say, 'How could I lose focus and let my guard down? How did I get made?'

Back at his apartment, he knows he's watching the tape to see who broke into his apartment and fed Cyrus that information. But he can't help but pause to enjoy the look of pleasure – open, unabashed bliss on Olivia's face as he savoured her on the kitchen island before continuing his conquest of her body in his room. He speeds through the footage, his face a mix of emotions. It had felt good, real...although the motivations had been bad, insincere. There was still a portion of him that held her that night, a whisper of truth to what took place between them.

As the last of those emotions receded, in the light of subsequent events that led him to this point, he sees Charlie walk in, snoop for a moment and seat himself down to enjoy the show. The Spy's mind is racing – why would Cyrus want that information? To what gain? How does he fix this situation when another member of the agency has nearly blown his cover? There's a latent fleeting thought, about the precarious position this leak puts Olivia in, with Fitz. _Olivia and Fitz_...he quashes the idea of them together before it goes any further. He needs to fix this, and hopefully there won't be need for further disclosure. Not from him to Fitz. Not from Olivia to Fitz either...

_Everyone's breaking all the rules... all the rule are broken now._


	9. The Beginning of the End

_{Episode Prompt: Any Questions- E0221}_

Jake is sitting with Command in the morning, having found out who Cyrus had following him, and wanting to get to the bottom of that situation. When Command asks why he withheld the information that the President was spending the night with Olivia Pope, Jake tries to interject. Command does not alter his tone in the slightest nor skip a beat in his dressing down of the Spy, when he reminds him,

"You do not interrupt me, ever."

Jake understands that Command is not to be trifled with. But there is a hesitation – albeit a small, private hesitation – about handing the CD over to him. What will become of it? Who will it be used against or for? Is Olivia going to manage to stay above the fray? He can't fix this...there is nothing more he can do than follow orders. His days of independence and heedless freedom are at an end.

* * *

Jake calls Olivia to say goodbye. When she answers with laughter in her voice and that refusal of telling him what she's wearing, he firmly realises that the tryst is over. Even to the last, his first remark is a casual joke, some light wit to let her know it's him. She says his name curtly, allowing her icy edge to declare she is in no mood to talk to him. He probes about how long the President spent at her apartment the night before. Her silence – embarrassed, reserved, slightly annoyed – confirms the stay was a lengthy one.

He's hurt, and knowing he won't likely have another opportunity to speak with her again, he allows his upset to seep through in his honesty,

"I want a lot of things that he gets to have first."

He harkens back to one of their earlier conversations, telling her he's not a bad guy. She tells him he's not a good one either. He doesn't argue that – he's self-aware enough to know the truth in that. He does however, remind her that if he's bad, he's not the only bad guy around; that his less noble pursuits were not out of selfish ambition, but on the behest of others.

"Goodbye Olivia."

* * *

Driving around the block, trying to track Charlie, he's a block away when the Spy takes centre stage. He puts all that behind him, tamps down any feelings or residual thoughts about Olivia Pope. He has a job to do. He needs to find Charlie, and bring him in. Find out what he's doing running errands for Cyrus that put other agents in jeopardy.

When the truck pulls up and he steps out, ready to apprehend their rogue Agent, he is none too pleased to see that their trace-agent has "Charlie" scattering in 15 different directions. This is not good.

* * *

Back at his apartment, later that evening, Jake is watching the footage of him and Olivia again, and every time he does it gets a bit more real. When he asks Command how the information will be used and he is promptly shut down, he feels bad about having been used as a weapon against her. He asks what is next – not in terms of new assignments - but with regard to the Olivia/ Fitz situation, the ongoing search for Albatross.

He is instructed to maintain the status quo – stay close to Olivia, close to Fitz. He tries to plead his case, tries to explain that perhaps there may be another way. Command's hint that another slip and he'll be in the Hole silences him, and with a curt nod, Jake drops the subject. He's starting to think and wondering if there isn't another way...the gentleman who has started to care for Olivia is getting in the way of his mission orders.

Nothing is going as it should. Everything is unravelling...this is how the end begins.


	10. A Good Guy

_{Episode Prompt: White Hat's Back On- E0222}_

The Spy is meeting with Command, being told that Olivia has to be brought in for a conversation. The Gentleman comically suggests that perhaps Command is not the best conversationalist. Jake is primarily, a fun-loving guy. Humour is a staple of his conversation. Command is not amused. The Spy dares to refuse once more, but in couched terms. When Command questions why not, the Gentleman seeks some assurance that Olivia will not be disappeared, that some ostensibly ubiquitous harm will not befall her. He's all too aware of how the Agency operates and because he is unaware of the end-game, he is worried.

He looks at the other Agent as she stalks off after Command. Because he has been non-committal, he knows that the most likely move will be someone going to pick up Olivia and going after him. It will most likely be this Agent, either way.

* * *

The Spy knows the drill – there is no waiting or time delays within the Agency. The order he passed up was most likely handed to someone else. Jake had snuck back into Olivia's apartment, and was waiting. He heard that call to Fitz – he knows all is lost – he broke the rules and told her who he was. She still chose Fitz. But all the same, Command wants her for something and he cannot stand idly by and allow _whatever_ to unfold without his intervention.

The Agent they sent for Olivia is sloppy: trying noisily to unlock the door for a protracted amount of time allows him to steal up behind Olivia, cover her mouth to keep her from screaming and time to reassure her he's on her side, and give him a moment to ready himself for whoever's trying to get in.

* * *

After the grisly end to the Agent, after bundling Olivia into a car and leaving her apartment, he leads Olivia into her office, waving away Harrison and Abby's concern. He saved her, he doesn't know what's going to happen next, he doesn't know what he's going to do but he kept her safe. He takes a moment, thinking through the next step as she steadies herself with a shot of Scotch. Knowing he only has moments, knowing she isn't safe with him around; he concludes a plan of action and sets about leaving.

She stops him, finally accepting that she is in perilous danger. He tries to remain objective, but warns her about the consequence of her undesirable relationship with the President. He's honest, telling her who he is.

Jake is brisk, answering her questions, trying to reassure her and allaying her fears but also steadily moving to leave. She is lost for words, unsure of how to fix this. She launches a heartfelt tirade at him, trying to convey her apologies for not seeing the good he tried to do, thanking him belatedly for saving her life – twice. And he can feel emotion sweeping him – he's for her after all - so he does his best to dissuade her from feeling for him. He tells her he's not a good guy, tells her sleeping with her was his mission. His tone is even, but his eyes betray him. She can see what he's trying to do – pushing her away to keep her safe. Protecting her to the last. He says honest but hurtful things, trying to break any sentiment she may harbour for him, because if she doesn't let go of him, she won't ever stop looking for him and that's how she'll get killed. He still doesn't know the connection to her and Command but he knows it has something to do with her relationship with Fitz. He knows staying around to keep her safe will only draw attention to her. So he's going to flee and hopefully draw their attention his way.

"Close your eyes."

And so starts the long goodbye. The Spy is trying to be steely and resolved, but she breaks him; she gets to the heart of him when she utters those words,

"Close..your..eyes", with a quivering voice, drenched in emotion.

His eyes fill with unshed tears – tears for himself, for her, for the man he wished to be for her, for the love she wouldn't trust from him, for the future they could never have - as he takes deep swallows of air, trying to fight off a tightness gripping his chest. She steps to him, hesitant, sad, and gently kisses him. That kiss isn't about passion, it is her thanks and concern and everything that could never happen for them, poured out into that last moment between them.

* * *

B6-13 had him. He knew it was only ever going to be a matter of time...

But she's safe. She was safe. And if they have him...maybe they'll let her go. Or maybe... He doesn't know what will happen to her. He can only hope. He tried. He tried to protect her, keep her safe. He followed orders up until he couldn't and then he just did what was right...what _felt_ right.

They have him, and as he's thrown in the hole - Command standing watch as the grate goes down before the obscurity and gloom becomes his life...his eventual death - before the final hatch shuts, with a shake of the head, he wants to say 'No, don't do this!' but he knows how this goes.

She said he was a good guy. In the end, he only ever cared to be her guy. _Hers._

* * *

_A/N: And that's it! Well, that's it for Season 2. I'll do another one for Season 3. It'll be called An Ally, Survivor and Command or something equally witty and sharp, haha. _

_Thanks for all the reads, special thanks for the all the reviews! The alerts and favourites and follows are an uber ego-boost. Hope to see you for the continuation of Jake's story :)_


End file.
